Little Secrets
by Jorjor
Summary: Ponyboy Curtis has a secret that no one knows but his older brother Darry. Could his secret change his relationship with the gang? a little slash PonyOC
1. Flashback

Little Secrets

Summery: Ponyboy Curtis has a secret that no one but his best friend Rob, and his older brother Darry knows. Could his secret change his relationship with the gang?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Rob and Charlie

(Ponyboy's POV)

I was sitting on the couch when the gang walked in from playing football. Darry gave me a weird look.

"Where have you been?"

"I went for a walk, then came back here."

"Hey Ponyboy!" Two-bit shouted while walking into the house.

"Hey, I made dinner."

After I said this I got up and walked in to me and Soda's bedroom. Soda walked in after me and looked at me like he was going to ask me something but turned around and walked out.

I was sure glad that no one but Darry knew my secret. I usually tell everything to Soda but he had went out with Steve looking for girls.

Flashback

I woke up to see Darry starring at me with a worried expression.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Darry can I tell you something?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, you can tell me anything."

"You promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Yes, I promise."

"...I'm Gay."

A/N- Sorry so short I have to go clean my pool and feed my horse and dog


	2. Talk and Telling

Little Secrets

(Darry's POV)

I have known about Ponyboy for about 2 weeks. I'm still not that used to it but I support him. I didn't know what to think when he first told me. Pony made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone, he said that he wanted to tell them by himself when the time was right. I respected that. We have started to talk before we go to bed every night since he told me.

"Hey, how was your walk?" I asked

"I went see Chris, we talked for a little while until his mom said he had to wash dishes, then I left."

Chris is Ponyboy's boyfriend, (A/N- sounds weird saying/typing that) they have been going out for 1 month and 2 weeks.

"What did ya'll talk about?"

"Nothing really, we talked about me telling Soda and the rest of the guys, that's about all."

"Ok. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm going to go to sleep, I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Night."

"Yeah."

(30 minutes later- Pony's POV)

"Hey, are you still up Pony?"

"Yeah, why?" I was debating on whether to tell him right now or later

"Just wondering. Are you ok?"

"Can I ...umm...tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure you can always tell me anything." He said. I could tell he was getting a little nervous.

"...I'm gay."

"I kind of figured it because you've been seeing that Chris guy a lot."

"Are you ok with it?" I asked. I was kind if nervous about what his answer was going to be.

"Yeah, I guess. So are you and Chris going out?"

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone, I want to tell them myself. Ok?"

"Yeah. Ok." I was so happy he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Night, Sodapop."

"Night, Pony."


	3. A lot of thinking

Little Secrets

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Own nothing except Chris and Rob

(Soda's POV)

I started to figure out that Ponyboy was gay about two days ago. He just told me tonight about how Darry found out. I was really surprised but I think he should be whatever he wants to be. I don't know how everyone else is going to take this but I hope they take it good... Ponyboy is really sensitive. No wonder he doesn't like girls.

(Johnny's POV)

Pony has been acting weird lately. I just walked into the Curtis house. It's midnight, and my dad hit me again and my mom screamed at me. I might take up Darry's offer to live here and sleep in Soda's old room. I'll talk to him tomorrow about it after he gets off of work.

(Pony's POV- the next morning)

Darry let me sleep in because it was summer. I was so thankful for that. I sure hope that Soda wouldn't accidentally let my 'little secret' to Steve. I also wish he would so I wouldn't have to face that butt head and have him tease me because of what I like. I plan on telling Johnny soon. He's my best friend so he should know. Speak of the devil... Johnny happens to walk in at this precise moment. Well here it gose.

"Hey Johnny"

"Hey, Darry, Soda, Steve, and the rest of the guys left."

"Ok. I think you should know something." I said as he sat down at my desk.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"I'm gay, and I don't care if you tell anyone but don't tell them when I'm around. Ok?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You ok with it?"

"Yeah. Who else knows?"

"Darry and Soda know." I stated.

"Ok."

A/N- I'm really tired so I'm going to stop right here for now. Press the GO button... PLEASE...Give me some ideas if you want.


	4. Talking and Sleep

Little Secrets

(Pony's POV)

I went over to Chris's house today, I told him that I told Sodapop and Johnny. He said he was proud of me and gave me a kiss. I left and went to the DX. Steve was looking at me funny. I could tell he knew.

"Hey Soda, Hey Steve." I said

"Hey Pony can I talk to you in the back?"

"I know you told Steve and I don't care. So chill out Soda." I was so happy that he told Steve so I wouldn't. Steve was acting weird around me and it was getting on my nerves.

"Steve stop acting weird, I wont hug you or kiss you...I don't love you that much." At this Soda and Steve busted out laughing so I had to join in. Steve stopped acting weird and said he was sorry. (Sweet Steve)

I went home and fell onto my bed, but not before I got some cookies and Pepsi from the DX. I didn't know how tired I was into I fell asleep. I guess I was worrying too much about what the gang might thing. I could tell Steve was in shock from learning that I was Gay but hey...I am the way I am.


	5. Talking to Chris

Little Secrets

Chapter 5

(Pony's POV)

I went over to Chris's house again today and we made out for a while until I had to leave. Chris is the most special person to me besides my brothers and the gang. He's real nice to everybody. When I got home I could tell that everybody knew because everyone looked at me when I walked in.

"We know." Said Dally and Two-bit together.

"Ok. I don't care what ya'll think, but I'm going to bed, I'm tired." I was tired because I had to walk to Chris's house then back to my house and that's a 15-mile difference and it's summertime. I saved up a lot of money from my job. I work at a ranch by Chris's house, that's how I met him. I'm thinking about buying a dog. I don't know why but I am. Chris thinks I should buy a dog and name him Stoggie. His brother had a dog named Stoggie but it died. I kind of like that name. I started going to bed earlier lately. I fell asleep at my desk looking at old photos.

(The next day)

When I woke up Darry and Soda were gone. Me, Two-bit, Johnny and Dally decided to go to the movies. I met up with Chris and introduced him to everyone. They seemed ok with it. We went sit away form them because they were being too loud.

"Hey, can I stay at your house tonight?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, why though?" I was starting to get really curious.

"My dad is mad about you coming over all of the time and he hit me. I just want to give him time to cool down." I said shyly.

"Yeah you can stay at my place. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just tired."


	6. Visitor and love

Little Secrets

Chapter 6

(Pony's POV)

I heard a knocking on my window. I looked up and saw a very bruised face staring back at me. I took a closer look to find it was Chris. I opened to window and he climbed in.

"Hey, your step-dad did this to you?" I was really mad.

"Yeah... but I'm going to be ok."

"Come on." I lead him to my bed and we laid down. We fell asleep in each others arms.

(Next Morning)

"Hey Ponyboy"

"Hey Christopher, you going back home?"

"Yeah, I have to. I told my mom I would be back this morning last night, I have to go while my step dad comes home." He looked sad that he had to leave.

"I'll always be here if it happens again, ok?" I was really worried.

"Yeah. I'll see ya later. Love ya."

"Love you too. Bye." He climbed out of the window and ran down the street. He liked doing things the complicated way like the window instead of a door. I was really scared that he would turn up dead or murder his stepfather.


	7. Worrying

Little Secrets

Chapter 7

(Chris's POV)

I was sorry for waking up Pony but I didn't want to stay on his porch or in the lot last night. I didn't like the dark that much. It made me uneasy unless Pony's there. I left out the window. Made things more exciting. I really wished my step dad would die but then again my mother might get depressed.

(Pony's POV)

I'm scared of what might happen to Chris when he gets home. I love so much that I just want to protect him from anything that comes our way. Maybe I'll call him in an hour or two and he'll say everything's ok. Everything will be fine. Maybe I'll talk to Darry about it when he gets home tonight. If Chris's step dad dose beat him I hope it's not as bad as last night. Darry would kill me if he found out we slept in the same bed together. I'm not a virgin though. I lost it to this really socy girl about a year ago when I was straight. Before I met Chris.


	8. reviewing a conversation

Little Secrets

Chapter 8

(Pony's POV)

Chris looked better today. He looked healthy in a way. We had a talk about what he was going to do if his step dad hit him again. We decided that he would just come over to my house and sleep on the couch. I don't know what the guys would think. I probably just wont tell them. Johnny has known about the beatings. He's been sleeping here lately. Johnny's like another big brother to me now. Always watching out for me.

"Hey Ponyboy!" Two-bit shouted while jumping onto the couch and lying down. I think he gets crazier everyday, but that's Two-bit for ya.

I went into my room and lay down in my bed. I didn't want to lose Chris. He was the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. He's special. I love him.

A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed and if you want this story to go a certain way tell me. I'm running out of ideas but I'll probably get some at school tomorrow.


	9. Chris's Dad

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Chris, Kevin, and Carly (Chris's mom).

(Chris's POV)

I just left from Pony's house. Me, Pony, Soda, and Steve played poker. I won most of the money, which wasn't much. Oh well, who cares. I forgot my key in my room again so when I got home I had to knock on the door. Apparently my dad was asleep because after he let me in and closed the door he slapped me. I fell to the floor.

"Why did you WAKE ME UP?" My step dad screamed.

"I forgot my key in my room." I was starting to get really scared when I saw all of the beer bottles on the floor.

"You can't forget things like that, you're so stupid!" He screamed at me again. I was about to get up when he kicked me in the head with his boots.

"Never forget anything again or I will kill you no matter what you mother says!" I was silently wishing that my mom would come home now to see how Kevin acts when she's gone.

(Pony's POV- Midnight)

Chris came back over around 10 o'clock. He said he didn't want to stay at his house tonight because his step dad was having a business party, which would last till about 1 in the morning. I brought him into my room and asked what really happened and he said his dad had hit him. I was scared and worried for Chris. I then fell into a dreamless sleep.


	10. A death and Love

Little Secrets

(Pony's POV)

The phone was ringing. It won't stop. I get up and pick up the phone, it's Chris.

"Hey Chris, what's wrong?" I was really worried he sounded like he was crying.

"I killed my stepfather, I didn't mean to, I was so scared...he was beating me again. I shot him." This was really bad. What was Chris going to do?

"Chris...you need to go to the cops. They'll sort this out." Why did Chris have to kill that butthead? He wasn't worth it.

"I cant, I'm scared."

"Listen, I'm going to come get you and we'll go in together. Ok?"

"Ok. I'll meet you at the lot. Pony...I love you."

"Yeah. Bye"

"Bye."

(2 hours later)

Chris was going into a holding cell. I called Darry and Soda. They came over to the police station with the rest of the gang. I didn't know what to do then, but I know what I should've done, let him sleep at my house last night. Chris's mother was there. Darry was trying to comfort her. I know things change but I wish they didn't have to change so fast.

(1 year later)

8 months ago Chris killed himself. He was in a juvenile jail. He slit his wrist with a broken pen. Before he died he wrote a letter to me. He told me he loved me and he was going to be with he real dad. He told me to never change a thing about myself. I miss him but I know now that I have to move on.

THE END

A/N: I wrote this story not knowing how long it was going to be or what it was going to be about. I just wanted to keep writing and writing. Thanks to all of the reviewers. Just never forget the good memories you have of a person you love. Like the bumper sticker says "Shit Happens"


End file.
